Halloween Event (Public Server III Event)
Overview The Halloween Event 2016 took place from the 27th to the 31st of October. It featured a maze leading to a haunted mansion, filled with loot, which would reset itself after 5 minutes when all players were kicked outside. Unlike most events, this event did not take place during one time, but over a course of 3 days, meaning that it was very timezone friendly. Players could enter the mansion as many times as they wished, all that was needed was a key. The event was located in the box in the South East of the map, which was originally the Patreon Town Choosing box at the start of PSIII. The Village Inside the box contained a village with a imposing mansion sitting on a hill. The town contained several unique areas: (wheat fields, mushroom caves, tiaga town). Any spooky town wouldn't be complete without some graveyards of which there were many. Spawning at these graveyards were custom skeletons, with pumpkins on their head, they had a chance to drop special "Spooky Bones" that could be traded with the villagers in exchange for candy. Following the candy trading tree, done by combining 'boring' base level candies, such as candy corn or toffee chew, for the sugary royalty which is, the Cabdury BarThis is not a spelling mistake, but a play on the famous Cadbury Chocolate Bar and the Toffee Apple. Only then may the gatekeeper of the mansion exchange with a key with you to satisfy his sweet tooth. The Mansion Once the key was in your possession, you could head to the mansion straight away, or you could keep it and complete the quest at a a later time. Approaching the door of the mansion played a voice line, recorded by Dordir8, telling them the required a key. Entering the mansion required 2-5 players, but only one key was needed per party, making it great for people who were not very wealthy on the server. It was many players' first trophy for that exact reason. The Halloween Trophy is a white pumpkin, with a satanic grin. The Rooms Once in the mansion, players would have to complete the maze to actually enter the actual haunted mansion. There were 4 exits, each with varying difficulty. While they would all bring you to a connected building, the parts that the harder ways took you to had better loot. Some people reported getting several pieces of enchanted diamond armour, as well as some enchanted books, all in one chest! There were several different rooms, with different special features. There was a library, a couple of dining rooms, a mirror room, an upside down levitation room, and a pot puppy room. The Pot Puppy was a seemingly innocent puppy, yet once provoked turned into a vicious Hell Hound with buffed speed and damage. Killing the angered Hell Hound had a chance to drop the Pot Puppy Pot a rare item from the event After 5 minutes the chests were reset and the remaining players were teleported outside of the mansion, allowing others to join. Videos A few players made videos of this particular event, you can view them here. * Trailer by Accidental Games * Showcase by mcpeachpies * Timelapse/montage by misoloo Gallery IMG_0729.JPG|Houses where you had to trade with the villagers Category:Monthly events Category:Public Server III